


my hero

by punkhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Lydia, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish stopped and looked down at her, eyes widening a bit. They were such pretty eyes, such a bright green. She could stare at them all night.</p><p>“Lydia?”</p><p>She blinked, trying to refocus herself. “Hello deputy,” she said, her voice a bit scratchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hero

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Drunk!Lydia and Parrish prompt. She tells him to arrest her, he gives her a ride back to the lake house? I dunno, but drunk!Lydia and Parrish.

Sitting outside the police station drunk wasn’t Lydia’s best idea.

Although to be fair, going home drunk to where her mother and father were having some kind of reconciliation attempt wasn’t a good idea either. The fact that her parents thought they could work through their issues was laughable. So laughable that Lydia had left, flashing her fake id at Jungle and getting a few guys to buy her drinks. The thing about a gay club was that is was also filled with bisexual men who were not impervious to her charm.

And now she was completely sauced.

She wanted to go to the lake house, sleep it off away from her parents. She’d already told them she was staying the night as Kira’s, not that it mattered. Her dad didn’t care and her mom trusted her, even when she didn’t deserve the trust.

Well, she was trying to be responsible now anyways, which was why she was _outside_ the police station. The last thing she needed was to go in there drunk and have them call home. And Jordan would be out soon.

 _Deputy Parrish_ she corrected, wrapping her arms around herself. She wished she’d brought a sweater. It had been hot in the club, and the booze had been keeping her relatively warm, but now the night chill was getting to her. She checked her phone again -just after midnight. Jordan should be getting off shift about now and she hoped he’d hurry up.

She checked her facebook while she had her phone out, scrolling through her feed and only half paying attention to what was on it. Lots of pointless statuses and pictures of her classmates kissing and doing dumb stuff. She hated facebook.

Thankfully she was saved from it by the sound of footsteps coming around the corner. She was sitting on the curb near Jordan -Deputy Parrish’s- car, out of sight from the main entrance. She put her phone away and looked up.

Parrish stopped and looked down at her, eyes widening a bit. They were such pretty eyes, such a bright green. She could stare at them all night.

“Lydia?”

She blinked, trying to refocus herself. “Hello deputy,” she said, her voice a bit scratchy.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked

She stood as carefully as she could, ignoring the way her head swam at the change in position. Parrish was next to her in a second, grabbing a hold of her arm and steadying her. His hand was warm on her bare skin and she resisted the urge to lean into him.

“Just, you know,” she said, waving her arm as she pulled away from him. “Out for a stroll.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you drunk?”

“Pfft! Am I… am I…” she trailed off, suddenly freezing as the wind kicked up. “I’m fucking c-cold if what I am,” she said, and then, “are you going to arrest me?”

Parrish was frowning at her and she had to look away. This definitely hadn’t been a good idea. She should have just called her mom. She’d have been disappointed in her but now Parrish looked disappointed in her and that was somehow worse.

Lydia stared resolutely at the ground, debating on calling for a ride or just walking home. And then there was a warm weight settling on her shoulders and she wanted to cry from how good it felt. Parrish had draped his jacket over her.

“I’m not going to arrest you,” he said finally. “But why are you here?”

Lydia sighed. “My parents were arguing, I was out with friends, too much to drink, now here I am.”

She knew that her words didn’t much constitute a sentence but it was the best she could do. Her head felt fuzzy and she was still a little cold and she very much wanted to go to bed.

“Why didn’t Stiles or someone take you home?”

“Different friends,” she mumbled, pulling the jacket tighter around herself, breathing in the faint scent of him. Whatever cologne or aftershave he used was amazing.

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll drive you home.”

Lydia shook her head and met his eyes. If she didn’t have to go home she didn’t want to.

“We have a house, over by the lake. I… I’d like to go there. If you could…” She bit her lip, trying her best to look pretty and helpless. It had always worked to get her what she wanted before. The only difference was now she actually felt helpless and Jordan -Parrish- knew it.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, messing up the perfect styling. It only made him even more attractive than he was before, which was impressive considering.

“Alright. Can you give me directions?”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, it’s not far. Thank you.”

He gave her a small half-smile before leading her to his car, opening the door for her and helping her inside. It was so gentlemanly and _nice_ that it made something in her heart hurt. No one had ever opened a door for her before.

The drive was quiet, Lydia sneaking what she hoped were discreet glances at the deputy. She even caught him looking at her a few times, but that was understandable. She was kind of a drunken mess and she was terrified to think what her hair and makeup must look like. Normally she would never have let herself be seen in such a state.

Lydia directed him through town and onto the backroads, her brain on autopilot as she told him where to turn. She’d spent so much time at the lake house with her grandmother when she was little that she could probably find the way in her sleep. Drunk was pretty close to that.

Unfortunately though, by the time they got there, her stomach was rolling and she had to steady herself on the side of the car when she got out. Parrish was by her side in seconds.

“Lydia, are you okay?”

She gave a weak smile and a nod, letting him lead her to the door, his hand placed comfortingly on her back.

“Fine,” she said. “Stomach’s just a little woozy.”

“Alcohol will do that,” he said and it wasn’t the reprimand she had expected.

Finding the keys in her purse was more work than it should have been and she fumbled with them trying to get them into the lock, but eventually she managed it. The whole place was dark and not much warmer than it was outside. It had been awhile since the heat had been turned on.

“Thanks for driving me,” she said, starting to take the jacket off her shoulders to return to him. She didn’t want to give it up but there was no reason for her to keep it. It was a part of his uniform and it’s not like they were a thing. Keeping a guys jacket meant something, it made you a thing.

Parrish didn’t take it, instead holding it in place over her shoulders. “I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” she said instinctively, even if it was a lie.

He didn’t respond, just gave her a gentle push through the door. She flipped the lights on and blinked at the sudden brightness.

“Where’s the thermostat?” he asked. Lydia pointed into the living room. “I’m going to wash up.”

She had been right -she looked atrocious. Most of her hair had come loose from the braid she’d put it in and her eyeliner was smudgy. She washed off as much as she could, smoothing her hair down with her hands. Brushing it would take too much work and her head hurt. All she wanted to do was sleep.

The heat had kicked on by the time she came out of the bathroom and Jordan was making a bed up on the couch. “Sleep here,” he said. “It’ll be warmer.”

She nodded, wishing she had clothes to change into -sleeping in the dress she was wearing wasn’t exactly going to be comfortable.

“Thanks again,” she said. “Really, I appreciate it. I… I didn’t know what else to do.”

The look he gave her was soft, softer than she probably deserved, and she was lost for a moment in the green of his eyes again. She had always thought getting lost in people’s eyes was something that only happened in cheesy romance novels, but it was definitely happening now. Or maybe she was just that tired.

“Lay down,” he said. “I’m going to get you some water. Kitchen?”

“Around the corner, left side.”

She was curled up in the blankets when he came back, his jacket draped over the back of the couch. He handed her a glass of water and watched as she took a few sips before setting it down on the end table by her head.

“Get some sleep Lydia,” he said and she gave a sleepy nod, barely able to keep her eyes open. She felt a hand run through her hair and she nuzzled into it without thinking but she was asleep before she could think anymore of it.

\--

She awoke the next morning to a clattering in the kitchen and she sat up with a jolt. It was a bad idea as her head started throbbing immediately. She groaned, the events from the night before coming back to her. She’d gotten drunk and made Deputy Parrish drive her home. Not even home, to the lake house so she could avoid her parents.

She found the water on the table and finished it off, ignoring the way her stomach churned. Food was definitely in order. And coffee.

There was another noise from the kitchen and she jumped. Who the hell was in her house?

She untangled herself from the blankets and straightened her dress, which was beyond rumpled. She inched her way towards the noise as quietly as possible, ignoring the pounding in her temples.

There was the distinct sound of eggs cracking and then sizzling in a pan. She peeked around the corner to find Parrish standing over the stove, a spatula in hand as he made what looked like fried eggs.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice more of a croak than anything. She cleared her throat and tried again.

He whirled around to look at her, concern on his face. “How do you feel?”

She crossed the room and dropped into one of the kitchen chairs, grateful to be sitting back down. “Terrible. Where did this food come from?”

She saw his cheeks redden just slightly before he looked back down at the pan, flipping the eggs. “I went out earlier and got it, figured you’d be hungry when you got up and I couldn’t find anything in the cabinets.”

Her brain struggled to process what he was saying. “Wait, did you stay here last night?”

He nodded, looking nervous. “I hope that’s okay, I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

His words made something in her chest swell. She usually hated being taken care of, but something about him standing there, making breakfast, and knowing that he had stayed to watch over her, made her feel warm inside.

“Please tell me you got coffee, too” she said.

“Of course,” he replied, gesturing to a pair of Starbucks to-go cups.

She smiled. “My hero.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
